Stents made from interconnecting, often braiding, elongate wires may be made less traumatic, i.e., atraumatic, by closing the loose wire ends at the ends of the stents. The loose wire ends have typically been closed by mechanical means, such as by clamps, for example clamped microtubes, or by welding. Such mechanical means, however, provide regions of high profile as compared to the other regions of the stents, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,257. The high profile regions are undesirable, often leading to deployment concerns, including higher deployment forces.
Electropolishing or electro-chemical polishing of laser cut nitinol stents to improve surface finishes has been previously mentioned, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,825 B1 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0024534 A1. Further, electro-polishing or electrochemical polishing services are available, see e.g. from Admedes Schuessler GmbH. Such polishing, however, has not been attempted to alleviate the above-discussed deployment concerns.
The present invention provides a stent made from elongate wires in a closed-end design while avoiding the disadvantages of the prior art. More particularly, the present invention is directed to certain advantageous closed-end stent loop designs having reduced profiles to lower deployment forces and ease deployment of the stent.